


Blackwell's Power Couple

by ArgentMartin



Series: Chasefield One-Shots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentMartin/pseuds/ArgentMartin
Summary: Victoria and Max become official, and their friends couldn't be more happy for them. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after [The Dare Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8815408), February/March. As I promised, the story behind these two isn’t over yet. There’s a little bit of a darker tone here, with a lot of cute gayness sprinkled in. Hopefully, I end up doing Chasefield justice as they deserve.
> 
> No Jefferson, no character deaths, no time powers. Rachel Amber is alive and well.

 

Max was a bit fidgety today.

Not that she wasn’t usually fidgety. She kept looking up at the clock during Science class as they quietly scratched down notes. Well, they were trying to, anyway. Victoria was, as always, leaning back in her chair and typing away at her cellphone. Being super distracting.

Nathan was next to her, throwing balled-up paper pieces over the table at Warren, who was batting them away with his notebook. Max liked how things had developed over the last few months – like an unspoken truce. Maybe it was the fact that her relationship with Victoria had changed so drastically, but there seemed to be a lot less of a divide between their respective social groups.

But she was nervous.

She’d discussed it with Kate over tea the other day, who always seemed to know exactly what to say to soothe her nerves. And when it came to her and Victoria, hell, it was a whirlwind of constant nerves.

“I think we’re ready,” Max had muttered, as she sipped at her Chamomile. Kate, serene as usual, looked up at her in concern.

“Ready?”

“To be official,” Max explained, pursing her lips together. “Like, a public announcement. We’ve been doing this for months, and I know she’s probably as nervous as I am, but. We haven’t really talked about it, you know?”

Kate nodded. “I see. But, I need to ask you something you might not like, Max. Do you think _she’s_ ready?”

Max shifted a bit in her seat. Kate was right – she didn’t want to admit the possibility of Victoria wanting to keep it lowkey. It made sense, Victoria was powerful, popular and in the best position someone could be in at Blackwell. Did she really need a relationship distracting her from that, or even more, another woman? What would it do to her image?

“That’s what I plan to ask her.”

“Good,” Kate reassured. “You two communicate constantly. We both know how much… _distaste_ she harbors for talking about her feelings. But if you really think you two can make this work, it has to be mutual.”

“Yeah,” Max grumbled, rubbing her temples. “You know, sometimes I wish she wasn’t so difficult.”

Kate offered a slight smirk. “Something tells me you don’t mind it as much as you say you do.”

Max picked up her tea again, to hide the blush on her face as she drank. It was true – they were such a strange package deal. They clashed so much, and yet, in just the right amount for it to be perfect. It was just… _right_. The stolen kisses in quiet hallways between classes, or the late-night jamming to Spotify while they winded down for the evening. Coffee dates and Photography sessions. Mutual judgement of their jock friends. It was natural.

Max was sure they were ready for this.

But maybe she wasn’t as sure as she thought she was, as the last bell of the day rang. Most of the students scraped their chairs against the floor and left the classroom as quickly as possible, to take advantage of the few precious hours of free time they had before buckling down into homework for the night. Letting out a long sigh, Max got up from her own chair, shouldered her bag, and stood next to Victoria to wait for her.

She must’ve noticed that Max was more tense than usual, because she looked up from the text she was sending to place a hand on her arm. “What? You usually look spaced out, but shit, Max.”

“Can, uh, we talk?” Max cringed at how awkward she made it sound. “When we get back to your room. It’s kinda important.”

Victoria raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, weirdo. Give me a minute.”

She pressed the send button on her phone, the swoop sound of a completed text confirmed she was finished, and Victoria sat up gracefully, shouldering her own bag as she walked next to Max. Everything she did seemed so flawless, effortless. Max was still in awe. How she managed to walk without casually making sure not to trip over everything in her path, or bump into people, Max had no idea.

At least it made her look a little less lame.

As they walked through the Blackwell hallways, people immediately moved out of Victoria’s way as they went, which was normal. But over the last month or so, they started looking at Max differently. They acknowledged her, greeted her more often than usual. Max assumed it was because she’d finally been accepted into the fold – one of the cool kids.

“This still feels weird,” Max grumbled under her breath, as a few Vortex Club members waved at them as they strode towards the Dormitories. “Like I’m some kind of celebrity or something.”

“Get used to it, hipster,” Victoria responded, nudging her shoulder with her own. “You know the Vortex Club’s Blackwell royalty and half the jocks are in it. Prepare to have eyes on you at all times. Not scared, are you?”

“You wish,” Max rolled her eyes, and Victoria snorted.

“Good, you shouldn’t be. No one’s gonna fuck with you around me, _trust_ me.”

Max couldn’t suppress a grin. “You’re cute when you’re protective, Vic.”

“Fuck off, Caulfield.”

They made it to Victoria’s room, and Max made herself at home, sinking onto Victoria’s bed as she watched her taking things out of her bag. She closed her eyes, let out a long breath. It was now or never.

“Victoria.”

Victoria turned around, and their eyes met. Almost immediately, she moved to join Max on her bed, bringing her into her arms.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you? You acting weirder than usual can’t be a good thing.”

“I’ve been thinking, Vic,” Max started, Kate’s reassuring voice in her head calming her nerves. It was only Victoria. She could do this.

“I’ve been thinking, uh. We’ve kind of been together for a while, right?”

Silence for a moment. Max was trying not to notice Victoria’s hand against her thigh, sliding to her waist.

“Sure, Max. What about it?”

Max sighed deeply. “I’ve been thinking maybe…maybe we’re ready. To be an official couple.”

She looked up at Victoria’s face, turned serious with thought. Somehow, Max knew she’d ruined it. Victoria’s lack of response had to confirm it. She should’ve waited, should’ve eased up to this conversation without putting so much onto her at once.

“I know it’s a big step,” Max hastily continued. “And I know it’s not the ideal situation, I mean. You could date anyone you wanted to. You shouldn’t have to settle, and I can’t ask you to settle. Especially not for some dork like me, but-“

Victoria placed a finger on her lips, and Max clammed up immediately. “Shut up,” she said, moving her hand away and leaning forward, pressing their lips together briefly. “This isn’t about you, Christ, Max. You’re _perfect_. It’s not you I’m worried about. I mean, I am, but not about that. God. I’m worried about how the campus is going to react to this. We’re gonna be made the poster kids of unconventional relationships, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, but-“

“You don’t realize how _exhausting_ this is going to be, Caulfield,” Victoria interrupted. “You’re part of the public eye now. They’re going to do everything they can to keep you on your toes, and you have to make sure you’re ready for this.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Max wasn’t sure what to say. Victoria sat up in bed, and placed her hands on Max’s shoulders. Max let out a breath at the look in Victoria’s eyes – they were soft, the softness that she knew was specifically reserved for her.

“Max, I don’t want you going into something you’re going to hate.”

“You’re…you’re kidding me, right?” Max asked, eyes wide. Was Victoria really even more tense about this than she was? She could hardly believe it. “Vic, there’s _no way_ I’m going to hate being with you. Is it going to be a change? Hell yeah, for the both of us. But you make it worth it.”

Victoria puffed out a breath, and removed her hands from Max’s shoulders, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Max scooted next to her, leaning her cheek against her shoulder, and felt a kiss press against her temple.

“I should’ve known getting rid of you wouldn’t be so easy,” Victoria scoffed, and Max smirked.

“You’re stuck with me now, Vic. Is that a yes, then?”

Victoria raised a brow. “Seriously? You think I’m going to accept a proposal like that? Put some heart into it, Caulfield.”

“You suck,” Max groaned. “Will you be my girlfriend, Victoria?”

There was silence. Victoria seemed like she was seriously contemplating it, and Max could feel the tenseness in her shoulders again. But there was something else in this look, something playful, teasing.

“That depends. Will you be my girlfriend, Max?”

Max nearly choked, taken aback. Of course, she should’ve _known_ Victoria would turn the tables on her, hard and fast, just to get the last word. It was so annoying. But a huge smile slid onto her face nonetheless.

“ _Totally_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the next day, they started telling their friends. Max could tell it was agonizing for Victoria to sit there and explain their relationship with their friends, but most of them were unsurprisingly calm about it. Dana and Juliet practically tackled them both to the ground in excitement and congratulations.

They told Nathan and Warren together. As soon as they dropped the news, they looked at each other, then back at Victoria and Max, staring at a moment before bursting out in laughter.

“You two idiots really think you needed to _tell_ us?” Nathan breathed, wiping tears from his eyes.

“We totally knew it was going to be a thing,” Warren agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Max shoved Warren in the arm. “You’re both jerks. Be serious about this.”

“Relax,” Nathan said, waving her off. “We support you and all that shit, whatever. My question is, who else do you need to tell?”

“Only two people. Chloe and Rachel.”

The three of them stared at Victoria, who Max noticed immediately was visibly uncomfortable, jaw clenched tightly. It was a strategical move on Max’s part, normally Chloe would be the first she would go to in times like these. But those two were always so unpredictable, even if Max knew Chloe like the back of her own hand.

If they could get through telling the dynamic duo, though, they could get through anything.

After bidding goodbye to Nathan and Warren, the two of them made their way back to the dorms, and stood together outside Rachel’s room. Max looked up at Victoria, squeezing her hand.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“No, but let’s do this.”

Max stood on her toes to kiss her cheek, and knocked on the door. Automatically, the door opened, revealing Rachel Amber, and behind her, a shirtless Chloe working her way through a joint.

“Max, Vic! Come on in, Chloe was just about to put on some clothes, weren’t you, babe?”

“Uh, _no_ ,” Chloe said, sounding scandalized, and Rachel sighed.

“At least put your blunt out so Max doesn’t pass out.”

Max was slightly offended. “Hey, I don’t get _that_ bad around smoke.”

Chloe sat up, pressing her blunt into the ashtray that sat on Rachel’s windowsill, and reached over the bed to find her shirt. “Maxi-Pad, you turn your nose up at beer. There’s no way we trust you around weed.” She must’ve just noticed Victoria was there too, because a mischievous glint twinkled in her eye. “Icky Vicky.”

“Price,” Victoria grumbled, closing the door behind her as Max walked in before her. Max had to admit, it was pretty amusing watching Victoria stare down Chloe, looking so awkward in this faux-punk environment. This must be how it looked when Max tried hanging out with Victoria’s Vortex Club posse. Out of place.

“So. What brings you two over? We’re watching Sweeny Todd in a bit, you wanna join?”

“Maybe later,” Max said, shifting closer to Victoria and casually linking their fingers together. “We’ve been waiting to tell you guys something. We, I mean, Victoria and I – we’re kind of dating now.”

This was the most awkward of the silences yet. Rachel and Chloe were looking at each other, communicating telepathically. Max always hated when they did that, they always seemed to _know_ what the other was thinking. And in a moment like this, it made Max even more uncomfortable.

Finally, Chloe looked up at them, uncharacteristically deadpan. “How could you do this to us?”

Max’s chest clenched. “Uh, what?”

“Keep this a secret for so long. We had no idea Icky Vicky was _gay_ , holy shit. Uncool thing to hide from your friends, Vicky.”

Another pause, and Victoria’s nose flared. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Rachel was shaking her head, and Chloe stood up to step between them, throwing an arm around Victoria. Max decided to direct her attention to Rachel, who seemed to be taking in the enjoyment of watching Victoria squirm.

“This is the moment where I’m supposed to lecture you, right? Like, if you ever hurt my best friend, you’ll end up in the junkyard with the rest of the trash. But something tells me you wouldn’t have the lady balls, plus, you really seem to care about her. So I’ll let that slide. I _do_ have one request, though.”

Victoria tensed. “Oh, yeah?”

“Tell me how the sex is. I’ve always wanted to know, but Max never went for me, even after all those advances,” Chloe sighed, tutting at Max. “Tragic. So you have to be the bridge, okay? Do me a solid.”

Max groaned loudly, lowering her face into her hands. She could hear Rachel snickering, and after a few seconds of no response, there was a thud and a yelp. Victoria had Chloe pinned to the ground, and the two of them initiated one of their many tussles.

“Don’t _ever_ scare us like that again, you piece of-“

Rachel side-stepped her way around the two of them, standing towards Max. “In case you didn’t realize it yet, we support you and Victoria 100%, Max. We figured it was going to be soon, anyways.”

“Yeah, well,” Max shrugged, smiling as their girlfriends continued to fight. “At least they’re getting along. Kinda.”

“You know what has to happen now, right?”

“What?”

“Well, you’re officially a couple, it’s 2017. Come on, Max. Nothing’s official unless it’s on Facebook.”

Max could feel her throat getting a bit dry at the suggestion. A public display? On social media? Oh, God. If there was any way word was going to spread quickly, it would be an official relationship status update. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked over and nudged Chloe’s ribs.

“Hey, break it up. Can we use your computer? We’ve got to update our statuses.”

“Good idea, Max,” Chloe said, pulling away from a disheveled Victoria, whose face was red as she straightened out her cashmere. “Let everyone know you guys have a big gay crush on each other. No one’s gonna fuck with you now that you’ve got Team Amber Price on your side.”

Victoria looked like she was halfway to tackling Chloe to the floor again, and Max preemptively grabbed her hand. Grumbling, Victoria wrapped her arm around Max’s shoulders, a natural safety net. Max rubbed at her upper back, and could feel her girlfriend’s tight muscles melt underneath her touch.

“Never call yourselves that again,” Max chuckled, and sat herself down in front of Chloe’s computer as she opened up Facebook. Victoria was next to her, watching with a hand on her shoulder, and before Max clicked post, she looked up at her.

“Ready to do this?”

“I haven’t tried to stop you yet. Just do it.”

Chloe and Rachel were watching intently now, and Max turned back to the screen. A breath, two, three, and she finally let the status update. She could feel a slight bit of anxiety trickle up her spine as likes and comments started flowing in not moments later, and Victoria forced Max out of the chair as she started to scroll through, commenting here and there, telling certain people off as the shocked and appalled reactions came forward. Max marveled the way she handled it so gracefully – maybe they would be okay after all.

But as she looked over her shoulder at Chloe and Rachel, and noticed their concerned looks to each other, Max wrapped her arms around Victoria’s shoulder, pressing her face into her neck. Her stomach was doing that anxious grumbling again. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe Victoria would back out.

She hated the worrying she was doing, but after about fifteen minutes, Victoria seemed to get bored of the comments, because she closed the laptop and turned her head, kissing Max’s cheek.

“Like I said before, don’t be scared. I’ve – _we’ve_ got this.”

A soft smile appeared on Max’s face, and she nodded. “Yeah. _We’ve_ got this.”

They could worry about everything tomorrow. For now, focusing on a movie night with Chloe and Rachel seemed like the best start of their new relationship Max could think of.


End file.
